


Любимая кружка мистера Вульфа

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [10]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Elements of Criminal Mind, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Mention of Criminal Activity, WTF Kombat 2021, obscene vocabulary, Обсценная лексика, Юмор, босс/подчиненный, пост-канон, упоминания криминальных действий, учитель/ученик - Freeform, элементы криминального мышления
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Тыковка разбил любимую кружку мистера Вульфа. Мистер Вульф, полагает Тыковка, будет огорчён, весьма и весьма. Одним бритьём яиц тут не обойдётся — Тыковка останется вовсе без них!
Relationships: Pumpkin & Winston "The Wolf" Wolfe, Тыковка (Pulp Fction) & Уинстон Вульф
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Любимая кружка мистера Вульфа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Яйца по-джентльменски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061676) by [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari). 



> — элементы криминального мышления, упоминания криминальных действий.

Кружка лопнула во все стороны ни с хуя внезапно, так тихо и одновременно так оглушающе громко, что Тыковка остолбенел.  
Любимая кружка Уинстона Вульфа.  
Мир остановился, со скрежетом замерла земная ось, и даже время прекратило свой бег.  
Пи…  
Пиз…  
— Не-ет, — выдохнул Тыковка. Нормальные слова, резкие, похабные, уличные, испарились, как прямо сейчас в воображении испарялась собственная жизнь.  
Любимая кружка пидораса Вульфа, тонкая, нежная, — однозначно дороже жизни Ринго Тыковки.  
И пойди докажи, что не сам её ёбнул.  
Финиш.  
Нормальные человеческие слова по-прежнему с головой не дружили; прорывались в неё через плотный фильтр сручих элегантных выражений, которыми мистер Вульф все мозги уже забил. Вернее, удобрил с усердием садовника, бьющегося над дикой завязью.  
Стрелки на кухонных часах бодро бежали вперёд — секундная с космической скоростью наяривала кружок, и ещё кружок.  
Земная ось покачнулась и снова завертела глобус вокруг себя, мир двинулся по своим делам, оставив Тыковку у разбитых осколков.  
Тыковка заметался.  
Вернее, взял себя в руки и хладнокровно приступил к уничтожению улик.  
Без нервов и воплей, как опытный невозмутимый убийца. Который просто слегка поддался переживаниям: паника, ужас, попытка к срочной эвакуации, граничащая с бегством, бурные эмоции.  
Что бы сделал Чистильщик на его месте? Он всегда втолковывал, что девяносто восемь процентов случаев в его практике на самом деле просты и решаемы без его вмешательства. И главный секрет успеха, Ринго, это холодная голова, чистые руки и уверенность в себе. Три кита, три атланта. Знаешь, кто такие атланты?  
Тыковка знал только город Атланту да гостиницу «Атлант» недалеко от казино «Хастлер». А третьего атланта не знал. За это мистер Вульф ввалил ему, конечно, пизды — ну такой, учебной. Вот это прочитать, вот то изучить, с тем ознакомиться, с результатами прийти ко мне и пересказать.  
Ой, бля… Хотя, в целом, легкотня. Как и служба у мистера зануды. У того были, конечно, заскоки, но так себе.  
Например?  
Чашки надо держать на полке шкафчика ручками строго влево, брюзжал тот — ну, Тыковке несложно поворачивать их на угол в шестнадцать градусов. Мистер Вульф весьма радовался его глазомеру — ну а чё, Тыковка просто как-то после него открыл шкафчик и не на полке, а под ней карандашом поставил чёрточки напротив изогнутых фарфоровых ручек. И потом ставил, и подкручивал, заглядывая под низ и сверяясь.  
Полотенчики следует разделять на четыре категории: для морды, для рук, для тела и для жопы, — нравоучал мистер Вульф, тыкая каждой категорией Тыковке в ебало. Для жопы, конечно, не говорил, выражался культурно «для гениталий», но смысл один и тот же.  
Ну и чё, Тыковка не заморачивался. Крючки в ванной не путал, а выходя из неё, жамкал все четыре полотенца всмятку и слегка подмачивал под краном. Типа обтёрся строго по регламенту — волосы отдельно, рожа отдельно, яйца отдельно, соски и пупок отдельно.  
Мистер Вульф, сука, проверял же, дотошный.  
А Тыковка и не палился.  
Как и с зубными щётками — на какой зюйд-вест они должны смотреть. И с обувью — в каком порядке должна стоять. И с тарелками — в сушилке строго по размеру.  
Это было несложно в целом. Приметить, запомнить и делать. Это тебе не грабить и нервничать дохуя в ночь перед налётом. Не работать с девяти до шести в конторке, не поднимая головы и щурясь в монитор. Не мотыляться по городу в поисках жратвы, ночлега и фарта. Ну, с заскоками мистер аккуратность, ну и хер с ним. Деньги платит исправно и много, Тыковка теперь спокойно может класть каждый месяц себе в кошелёк сумму, которая его поразила дохуя тогда, в забегаловке, в кошельке ниггера. Да срать!  
Тыковка на полном обеспечении, как сыр в масле, как картошка во фритюрнице, золотится да румянится. Еду искать не надо, крышу тоже, ездить через весь город, подрываясь спозаранку, — тем более.  
Его работодатель обеспечил ему полный кай… не, пансионат. Сказал, что рабочий день ненормирован, выезды могут быть как и днём, так и глубокой ночью, клиентоориентированность наше всё, потому, Ринго, вот тебе комната, вот тебе душ и четыре крючка с полотенцами, вот мой холодильник, и не разбрасывай ботинки в прихожей.  
Тыковка ещё пока не понял, что ему делать с деньгами, которые теперь каждый месяц приваливают. Копить на что-то или всё же безбожно тратить? Потому что больше о хлебе насущном, месте под солнцем и тяжёлых временах ему думать вообще не надо. Гуляй да развлекайся, когда свободен.  
Только будь готов в любой момент, что разбудят, вздёрнут, и придётся куда-то ехать, таскать трупы, упаковывать в мешки, просеивать пропитанную кровью землю, в темноте выискивая отлетевшую гильзу. Или на рассвете стоять в крематории и дробить молоточком в пыль часы на холодном поддоне, пока их хозяин весело превращается в пепел в печи. Или, дымясь от усердия, отмывать посредь бела дня загаженную до смерти кишками и мозгами тачку, став восьмируким семихуем, потому что времени мало, пятнадцать минут и сорок секунд, Ринго, пошёл.  
Не соскучишься, конечно. Временами заебёшься вкрай, но временами и заебато, стопудняк.  
А теперь, мать-сатана, любимая кружка мистера Вульфа вдребезги, Ринго в шортах босиком над её осколками, да ещё и морда слегка покоцана порезами.  
Тыковка по привычке поскрёб щёки обеими руками — чистые, выбритые, без щетины.  
Хорошо, что пи… финиш случился вечером.  
Хладнокровие, аккуратность и быстрое мышление. Меньше всего хочется попасть в девяносто восемь процентов, презираемые мистером Вульфом.  
Нужно спрятать её по всем правилам. Как настоящий труп.  
Тыковка не выкинул в мусорку — этот может найти.  
Тыковка не спрятал где-то в доме — этот заподозрит, учует беспорядок. Опять выебет мозги, а потом, когда доколупается до причины, — пистолетом жопу.  
Тыковка собрал все осколки в бумажный рожок, на коленях проутюжил всю кухню в поисках малейшей крошки, способной впиться в кожу и выдать его, а потом вылез в окно и съеба… удалился из дома бесшумной тенью. Далеко и надолго.  
Осколки раздавил в прессе для тачек на свалке, там, где они с мистером Вульфом обычно трупы измельчали. А что осталось — не стал развеивать по ветру — этот и в воздухе учует. Осмотрительно вырыл ямку и прикопал.  
Потом поехал в туристический центр Эл-Эй, круглосуточно кипящий жизнью, сувенирами и деньгами. Купить мистеру Вульфу замену. Красивую. Клёвую. Классную.  
Этот как увидит ништяк — то есть, замену, подношение от Тыковки, так сердце у него и смягчится, и он Тыковку не застрелит.  
Потому что разбить его чашку — хуже только поцарапать его тачку.  
И уж точно ни то, ни другое не сопоставимо по цене с жизнью Тыковки. Лот на аукционе Сотбис — знаешь, что такое Сотбис, Ринго? — Тыковка не выиграет.  
Среди фонарей, гирлянд, густого мясного запаха из ресторанов, манящих витрин казино, золотых островков уличных музыкантов, тёмных монолитов копов через каждые десять шагов, шумных потоков глупых туристов и кричащих во всю глотку экскурсоводов, Ринго думал.  
Та чашка была какая-то бедная, тонкостенная, некрасивая, белая. Типа фарфор, типа из Англии, типа королевской фабрики. А хрен поймёшь, напёрсточек на два плевка. И никакой разницы — если Ринго купит сейчас такую же в сувенирной лавке, «маде ин Британ», всё равно же срань китайская.  
Ничего хорошего, сплошное убожество!  
А Тыковка ему купит шикарную! Разноцветную, яркую, крепкую, с толстыми стенками — хоть об стенку кидай! И укидайся!  
Он воодушевился.  
Дома ещё раз тщательно обползал на коленях кухню, шаря в темноте по полу чуткими ладонями. Тихо обтёрся в ванной — подмочив край полотенца, прижав к самому крану, чтобы не выдал шум воды. После свалки остались следы.  
И лёг спать, тревожно вслушиваясь в безмятежную мирную тишину.  
Утром началось утро.  
Рутина.  
Завтрак.  
Мистер Вульф чинно сидел за столом, просматривая свежую, ещё сыроватую после печати газету, и ждал, когда Тыковка подаст чай.  
Строгий надзор над сервировкой стола они уже прошли — и успешно. Тыковка не путал, куда класть двузубчатые вилочки, а куда — щипчики, без проблем ставил под чашки блюдца и вместо брякнутого открытого пакета молока — чинно переливал оное в молочник.  
Золотились горячие тосты к чаю, пунцовыми ягодами сахарился джем в вазочке, тонкие ложечки для него лежали на мягких салфетках.  
Только самого чая в любимой чашке нет.  
Перед мистером Вульфом была торжественно водружена новая, прекрасная, восхитительная кружка.  
— Ринго, что это?  
— Это мой подарок. Ваша особенная офигенная чашка.  
— А где моя, юноша? — сухо и дотошно поинтересовался мистер Вульф. Без малейшей радости и благодарности.  
— Зачем она вам, вы что, не рады? Я вам купил подарок!  
— Великолепно.  
— Смотрите, какая красивая, большая, разноцветная, как жопа павиана!  
Каменное ебало мистера Вульфа выражало однозначное: где моя кружка, молодой человек?  
Молодой человек струхнул, но не сдался, упорствуя до конца.  
— Ну а чё ваша? Да она уже старая, ненужная, неинтересная была! — гнул Тыковка. — А я вам сюда налью много чая, мно-ого! Крепкозаваренного, настоящий чифирь!  
Он заулыбался всеми своими клыками. Вы же рады моему подарку? Вы же не сделаете меня несчастным? А, а? — продолжал Тыковка втюхивать свой подарок.  
Жопа делала жим-жим с частотой сердцебиения в груди.  
— Ринго, — произнёс мистер Вульф.  
Тем самым тоном.  
И Тыковка попрощался с жизнью.  
Потому что, когда мистер Вульф переходил на вот такой голос, это означало одно.  
Тебе пизда, Ринго.  
Не финиш и не каюк.  
А именно это слово.  
— Я её убил.  
Тыковка брякнул прежде, чем подумал. Словно пистолет, приставленный к собственной голове, перезарядил.  
Мистер Вульф не стал перебивать, а внимательно слушал.  
— Разбил, — сказал Тыковка.  
— Вот здесь, — показал Тыковка.  
— Тут были осколки.  
Мистер Вульф поднялся и внимательно осмотрел.  
— А где тело? — и тут же поправился с лёгким хмыканьем, — то есть, кружка?  
— Утилизировал, — мрачно поведал Тыковка. — Останки похоронил.  
Он был серьёзен и трагичен.  
— Их никто. Никогда. Не найдёт. Поверьте.  
И рассказал, как именно прошлой ночью мотылялся, где был, что делал, как уничтожал.  
Терять было нечего.  
Разве что…  
— За чистосердечное признание дают же скидку, а, а?  
Он был готов на всё, лишь бы не дуло в рот и пуля в голову. Скажет мистер Вульф стирать теперь его трусы вручную, а не относить в мешке в химчистку и прачечную, ну и норм. Велит вылизывать теперь ботинки языком, а не ваксовать их вечером обувной щёткой вместе со своими, ну и пофиг. Недели через три остынет, отойдёт.  
Тыковка в жизни в офисе не сидел и не встречал ни одного работодателя в деле, но считал, что его ещё приличный. А уж какой крутой… Тыковка тоже рядом с ним был не последним человеком, в отблеске его славы и репутации.  
Ну и полный пансион, оплачивать еду, одежду, деловые расходы, аренду и электричество, да ещё и бабло валить налом в виде зарплаты — где ещё такое найдётся?..  
Тыковка опасался, что у него много конкурентов на такое местечко. Характер у мистера Вульфа непростой, но вряд ли тех, кто способен выдержать его закидоны и не сломаться, легко переносить и спать без кошмаров по ночам — единицы.  
Вот Тыковка же такой нашёлся.  
Ещё таких миллион в Лос-Анджелесе найдётся.  
После него.  
Разъебавшего злосчастную чашку.  
Мистер Вульф задумался. Тыковка затаил дыхание. Покрепче расставил ноги. Если что — предложит снова побрить яйца, а чё. Только пусть это… без латексных перчаток. И это… разминает член подольше, прежде чем пройтись бритвой.  
Тыковка закусил губу и преданно выпучил глаза.  
— Ты разбил мою кружку, Ринго. Это минус.  
Тыковка погас.  
— Но всё так тщательно убрал, что я ничего не заметил, а должен был. Это плюс.  
Тыковка расцвёл.  
Уинстон Вульф остановился перед ним, внимательно рассматривая лицо. Затем неторопливо обошёл кругом.  
— Ты сумел правильно утилизировать тело, то есть, улики. Это плюс.  
Тыковка засиял. Пронесло!..  
— Но ты притащил в дом эту жопу павиана! Это — минус.  
Тыковка потух. Нихуя не того…  
— Поэтому, — мистер Вульф остановился у него за спиной, сухое горячее дыхание коснулось встопорщенного затылка, — я должен тебя наказать, и пусть это послужит тебе уроком. Если исходить из того, что ты рассказал про гибель кружки.  
Тыковка смотрел перед собой, не мигая. По вздыбленному хребту спускались все хуевы атланты этого мира, перестав держать мозг и оставив только бешеные мурашки на шее, там, где слова мистера Вульфа впечатывались в кожу.  
— Сейчас мы поедем, и ты покажешь.  
— А? — не сразу понял Тыковка. — Чё?.. А!.. Да я ж не вру! — возмутился от всего сердца.  
Мистер Вульф положил ладонь ему на затылок и побарабанил пальцами.  
— Не сомневаюсь, молодой человек.  
Тон был — Ринго, не выёбывайся.  
Ринго и не стал.  
Они снова поехали на место упокоения кружечки, в полном молчании. И там Уинстон Вульф со зверским видом сунул жопу павиана под давильный пресс. Без всякой жалости! Подарок! В который Тыковка всю душу вложил! И деньги! Кружечка же была прекрасна, и он отдал за нее пять баксов!!!  
Ну ёпта!..  
Он без единого звука наблюдал за казнью, а потом послушно показал место захоронения пыли — ямку, которую выкопал в ночи.  
Его подарок даже такого не удостоился — ветер развеял блестящей пылью под горячим солнцем.  
Обратно ехали в гробовой тишине. Тыковка всё ещё был жив. Странно.  
Ему было даже как-то на это похуй, он приуныл, и ёбаная обида терзала нутро. Тоскливо уже видел, как новый старательный мальчик занимает его комнату, спит на его кровати, чаёвничает с мистером Вульфом и стремительно впрыгивает в щегольский костюм посреди ночи. И у него, а не у Ринго впереди куча интересных — заебок! — дел, сложных, на время и скорость задач, странных и вызывающих нервный ржач клиентов, а потом, когда всё закончится — довольных и расслабленных посиделок с мистером Чистильщиком. Таких, знаете… когда можно вытянуть ноги, стащить носки и с чувством полного удовлетворения хлебать чай, жмурясь и делясь впечатлениями.  
А этот даже кружку, высранную всей душой, уничтожил!  
И сейчас наверняка пристрелит на другой свалке — ну и похуй. Обида ёбаная кипела внутри.  
А скрываться от мистера Вульфа в Лос-Анджелесе бесполезно и глупо — это Тыковка с самого начала усвоил. Мистер зануда не тот человек, от которого можно уйти.  
Они остановились напротив «Бургер Кинга». Тыковка и головы не поднял.  
— Ринго.  
И взгляда тоже. Нахер надо, ещё и бургерами дразнится при конце жизни, дьявол. Знает, как Тыковка обожает чёртов забегалочный фаст-фуд.  
— Я с тобой разговариваю, юноша, а не с твоим ухом.  
Можешь его отрезать, если не нравится, козлина. Тыковка насупился ещё больше.  
— Твоё безрассудство вызвало множество замечаний. Но и удивило тоже.  
— Ну и.  
— После «Кинга» мы поедем в приличный магазин, и ты купишь настоящую сертифицированную чашку.  
Ага, маде ин Британ, самолётом доставленную в дорогущую лавку.  
— Ну и чё… ну и что? — тут же культурно поправился Тыковка. Стрелять-то когда мистер Вульф будет?  
— У этих чашек есть одна особенность, — произнёс мистер Вульф. — Они лопаются. Просто так. Сами по себе.  
Он легко коснулся лица Тыковки, провел пальцами по щеке.  
Тыковка оцепенел — так закоротило от неожиданности. Он ничего не понимал — как этот понял то, чего не понял Тыковка! И раскрыл обман!  
— Царапины, — мистер Вульф похлопал по мелким порезам. — Ты стоял рядом, когда она лопнула, и тебе задело лицо. Что невозможно, если бы она упала на пол. Ты её не разбивал.  
Тыковка растерянно моргал. Он скрыл правду, потому что боялся, что ему не поверят — вот такому лепету, я не трогал, оно само! А оказалось, зря. И мистер Вульф…  
— И я весьма огорчён тем фактом, что там, где я решаю проблемы, ты их создаёшь. Для себя, — подчеркнул Уинстон ровным и глуховатым голосом, как обычно. — Однако, я оценил то, как ты попытался возникшую ситуацию решить. Успешно — насколько это возможно в твоём понимании.  
Он побарабанил пальцами по рулю, как по затылку Тыковки давеча.  
— Думаю, мне стоит присмотреться к твоей самостоятельности. Полагаю, ты успешно прошёл этот невольный экзамен. И поощрение необходимо. В твоём случае — бургеры, если я правильно запомнил.  
— Не по… чё… не впёр… чего… я не наказан?!  
Мистер Вульф, кажись, вообще не понял, от чего так охуел Тыковка. Он достал ключи из замка зажигания и поправил в зеркальце заднего вида безупречно обхвативший шею галстук-бабочку.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты будешь и дальше моим компаньоном, Ринго.  
И Ринго, мать его так-растак, стал абсолютно — хоть и ненадёжно! — счастлив.


End file.
